


Grotesque

by methylviolet10b



Series: October Spooktacular Prompt Fics 2020 [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Memories, Prompt Fic, slash goggles optional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: "How do you deﬁne the word ‘grotesque’?"
Series: October Spooktacular Prompt Fics 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958713
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Grotesque

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the October Spooktacular prompt #2 over on Watson's Woes. The prompt is the quote above, which is from ACD.
> 
> Warnings: Not much plot. Holmes in a bad mood. Watson remembering things he'd rather not. Slash goggles optional but certainly friendly to them. And written in a huge rush. You have been warned.

Holmes was in one of his querulous moods that day, as ready to sulk as to pick a fight. He found fault with Mrs Hudson’s tea and toast at breakfast. The papers nearly wound up in the fireplace after he flung them aside, having found nothing of interest. He fussed with his clay-pipe, claiming it would not draw correctly, before discarding it in favor of his cherry-wood brier. I had almost determined to decamp to my club when he drew down one of his common-place book volumes from the nearby shelf. Peace descended for a half-hour or more while he turned through the pages and I read an article from one of my medical journals.

The question came out of nowhere. “Watson, how do you deﬁne the word ‘grotesque’?”

Memories slammed into me: of blood streaking down pallid limbs; faces twisted into gargoylish horrors by pain and terror; bodies stiffened and bloated and rotted; screams and gurgles and effluvium and piss. “War,” I said shortly.

Holmes went from languid to alert in an instant. His eyes widened, and then his lips pursed into a tight line. “My dear fellow. I cannot dispute it.” He set aside his book and put down his pipe. “I have been in a vile mood this morning, for which I can only apologize. Perhaps nature might help provide a cure. Would you be willing to accompany me on a walk through the park?”

I nodded, all too willing to exchange memory for movement. “Gladly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted October 13, 2020.


End file.
